Ranger's Death
by PowerRangersManic
Summary: The Dino thunder power rangers get killed but one of the members from the team survive and some how gets transported into the past. Is he in the right year? Will he save the rangers? This is a re-write of 'Ranger's death' from my original pen name 'Victoria 090'.


I pulled my arm out from under the rubble and looked around the mass of mess. Every thing was destoryed; buildings was broken, people were dead and Mesagog's freaks were still wondering around. I pushed my self up with my arm that wasn't throbbing with pain.

I looked for my team mates, for my friends, but what i found was horrifying... There bodies were motionless and there morphers lay on the ground by their dead bodies. I cry out in anger and hurt.

"Noo!" I scream "Why?" I can't believe they had won, the world we know is going to be destroyed, turned into whatever Mesagog wanted.

I slowly limped over to the bodies and took the morphers, placing them in my backpack I looked at them. If mesagog was taking over, he was not going to let him use the morphers, and he wasnt going to let them die in vain. I put my backpack on my back and slowly dragged all their bodied towards the edge of the water, close enough for it to look peaceful but not close enough for them to get washed away. I laid them peacefully and slowly walked of. I had to find away to fix it, i had to. I can't let them just die.

"Trent Mercer" Came a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Mesagog!" I spat out in anger "How could you?"

"It's about time, you annoying rangers got killed" Elsa muttered "Now just one to go!" Mesagog laughed and Elsa took the final strike. I flew backwards and remember for such a short period of time going through this swirl of blue lights. Then I suddenly landed on my back harshly but the view was amazing. Soft grass beneath my back, tall green tree's and a lovely blue sky with a shining sun.

"Are you okay?"

"OMG, are you ok?"

Words from around me but the scene started to get blurred.

"Rangers... Dead..." I managed to get out before my eyes closed.

-.-.-.-

When i opened my eyes I was in a room, with lights blaring down on my. Tubes and clips all over my body and an annoying beeping sound that just kept going and going. I ripped the tubes out of my arm and slowly got up.

"Hey, hey, hey. Lay down you should get some rest, you got pretty banged up out there." A voice spoke to me. I looked up and shock ran through my body. I stepped backwards and raised a hand to my mouth. Pure shock.

"T-Tommy?" I asked.

"How did you know my name?" Tommy questioned. The other rangers came in wondering what was going on.

"Y-you" I stuttered "i-i can't be here"

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"I-I'm from the future." I told them "I was the white Dino thunder ranger" I stepped forwards and showed them my morpher.

"A ranger?" Tommy asked, taking a close look at my morpher, in amazement.

"Yeah, my team and I were fighting a villian called Mesagog. T-They died..." I trailled of and ran a hand over my face.

"Oh my God, were so sorry!" Kim exclaimed, I looked up at Tommy and saw the pain for me inside his eyes.

"So, how did you get here?" Tommy asked

"Elsa was taking the final strike and when i was hit, i flew back into this blue swirl of lights."

"A time portal" A voice boomed above me, i turned around and saw... Zordon.

"Zordon?" I questioned.

"You know Zordon?" Jason asked

"Of course, everyone know's Zordon, plus Tommy told me." I pointed to Tommy lighty and looked at Zordon. "Is there a way for me to get back?"

"No, it is impossible for you to get back to your time, time portals do not open very much and when they do, they close soon after. The next time portal to open is in 32 years." Zordon spoke wisely.

"Wow, i'll get to my time before that, I'm only from about 10 years into the future." I informed them.

"Really?" Tommy said sounding interested. "He can stay with me for a while, you know, until he finds out what he's going to do"

"Yes, that will be a wise idea. These morphers you speak of, do you have them all" Zordon asked.

"Yes, all 5 of them" I said "The red, blue, yellow, black and white."

"Ok, if you leave them in the command center we can protect them, they will cause get interest with Rita"

"Of course." I pulled the bag on my back, and unzipped it, pulled out the morphers. As i placed them on a counter next to billy, who was looking at them with great interest, I saw a picture in Tommy's hands, With him looking at it with a shocked expression.

I grabbed the picture and memories came flooding back.

_**"Come on guys, one picture!" Tommy had insisted. **_

_**"Ah, Dr O, seriously" Ethan complained. I had walked up to Tommy and pecked his check **_

_**"I think it's a great idea."**_

_**"Only because he's your boyfriend" Ethan pointed out**_

_**"It's strange that are teacher is going out with a student" Connor mumbled **_

_**"Yeah, get over it" I said smugly, as i grabbed Tommy and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. That was when Kira grabbed the camra and took the picture. It was the only picture we had together. Tommy was way to cautious. **_

"We were?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, and we were on the same team, i was the white ranger, you were the black." I whispered.

"Arn't i like 10 years older!" Tommy said in pure shock.

"Your my teacher as well" I laughed at his facial expression.

_The years went by, and Trent went to school, after Billy created a few things, to make it seem like Trent didn't time travel. Tommy and Trent were awkward around each other at first. Tommy trying to figure out why he dated a student, but when Trent walked up to him and kissed him passionately, Tommy caved and they decided to date. Trent was constantly taking photos of the two, which confused Tommy. So, Trent came right out and told him.. _

_Once they reached the Dino Thunder era, Tommy got Connor, Kira and Ethan as the three rangers they were. Tommy became black ranger again, since the black dino gem did go missing but soon found. _

_Trent became the white ranger, without the evil ranger deal and evil ranger clone. He went on and opened up his own business. Which became very successful and he opened up business' world wide. H_

_owever, there was a new gem found. A young boy around 13 had found the gem in a morpher and put it on. Tommy and Trent found out about it, and it turned out he was at the local orphange after his parents died. They adopted him and later found out his name Antonio Garcia. Made to become the Gold ranger, and part of the Dino thunder team as the Gold Ranger._

**Hi, Manicers. This is completely different to the orignal. I love Antonio and wanted him to be accepted into another team. He is the gold ranger nahnahnah. Surprise!. I might write a sequel to this about Antonio's life. But that is up to you lovely fans :) so if you want a sequel all about Antonio, having Trent and Tommy as parents. Leave a review or private message me. Thank you lovely's. **


End file.
